


Sushi a shame

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen, Lies Sleeping Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Peter Grant, Thomas Nightingale, talking about sushi.





	Sushi a shame

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sushi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803904) by [Sys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sys/pseuds/Sys). 



> _'I make it a rule never put cold rice into an agitated stomach'_  
>  Rivers of London
> 
> After the end of Lies Sleeping, things will be less agitated for a few months I think.

 

"I was thinking, maybe sushi tonight?" I asked Nightingale after we finished our training session. "Bev's sisters are home tonight, she won't need me." To be honest, I mostly wanted to avoid Lady Ty, but that was perfectly understandable and did most certainly not warrant the flabbergasted look my boss - or rather my teacher since I am currently in exile from the force - was giving me.

 

"Who are you and what have you done with Peter Grant?" He asked. I know he was joking because I wasn't lying on the ground with his knee on my back, or locked in a full body bind - the one with the spell that hasn't the word impedimenta in it.

 

"What do you mean?" I really didn't get it.

 

"You never eat sushi." He said. At first I didn't understand. I most certainly do. Then it occured to me I never had with Nightingale. Not once in all those years - who would have guessed?.

 

I recalled our first meeting, the one where I wanted to make a good impression. "I do, I just never put cold rice into an agitated stomach."

 

"I asked after the bungalow case too." He countered.

 

"I had to go in for a car accident earlier that day!" I protested.

 

Nightingale looked pensive for a moment, but it was true, and he probably was remembering the same other missed occasions as me.

 

"I stopped asking after a while." He said flatly.

 

"I haven't had sushi in a long time." I offered.

 

"Such a shame. It won't do." He smiled the way that make him look younger. "Shall we go then?"

 

Really I don't mind sushi, even with my famed love for hot food. You don't see me adding pepper to Molly's cooking, do you ?

  
  



End file.
